


Time Traveler's Bug

by Chimpukampu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent AU, Time Travel AU, basically Dadrien, but with Miraculous twist, loosely inspired from Be With You and Time Traveler's Wife books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: It was summer when Adrien, an ex-superhero and a widower of three kids, found his wife's unconscious-but-alive body near her grave.How did it happen? What is she doing there?And why does she still have the Ladybug Miraculous?(or alternatively, Ladybug got hit by an Akuma and transported to the future)





	1. Chapter 1

Fatherhood wasn't easy for Adrien.

As a baker, he had to wake up before sunrise to proof his bread - which isn't a problem considering the number of early morning photo shoots he had done when he was young - and to start baking those batches he already prepared a night prior. Once done, he would fill in the display trays with his fresh goodies, check the backroom to double-check the inventory, then wait for his assistants to come in before he could climb upstairs for breakfast.

It was a summer break so he wasn't expecting to see Emma lounging in their dining area.

"Going somewhere with Kara?" he asked as he planted a kiss on his daughter's neatly combed hair.

"With Janice," she corrected with a grunt "And Hanson. I swear I'm just _third-wheeling_ every time we hang out! Worst of all, those two are so oblivious to their own feelings! I'm like, am I living in a coming-of-age slow burn fic?"

He chucked at her gesticulations, then began to pull out some ingredients "You know, when your Maman was around your age, she used to third-wheel your Aunt Alya and - "

"- and Uncle Nino every time they hang out until you came along and it became a double date." she interrupted hotly "Papa, I'm _only_ thirteen years old! I'm nothing like Maman, and I don't - I don't have time on those kinds of stuff!"

The blond turned around then pinched her cheeks lightly with endearment "That's why you're my favorite daughter."

"But I'm your only daughter." she pouted indignantly.

"I know." he winked cheekily "Go get Hugo so I can start making pancakes."

" _Oui_." Emma drawled, pushing herself away from the table then walked lazily towards her sibling's room. A few minutes later, she emerged with a yawning five-year-old in her arms.

"M'ning, Papa" Hugo greeted groggily as he settled himself on his elevated chair.

"Good morning, my little munchkin." Adrien cooed when his son reached out with a sloppy kiss "Want some pancakes?"

Somehow, that perked him up "I want choco-banana!"

"One order of choco-banana, coming up!" the blond announced happily as he poured in the pancake mixture into the heated pan, then side-eyed his daughter who was fetching the plates "How about you, Em?"

"Probably a choco-banana - "

"Copycat!" Hugo interjected.

"- and a blueberry?"

"Can't say no to my little Princess," Adrien chuckled, tossing some fresh blueberries into the smaller batter.

"Papa! Papa! I want blueberry, too!"

"Now who's the copycat," Emma bopped her little brother's nose much to his chagrin.

"Additional blueberry pancake for the little Prince, coming up!"

Adrien didn't mind indulging their notable increase of appetite. After all, he grew up in a very strict diet, and it was something he didn't want his children to experience.

He was about to flip the last piece when he heard a faint alarm sound coming from the other side of the room.

"Em? Why don't you check Louis and see if he has something to do today?"

"As if you can wake Lou up during an apocalypse." the girl muttered between bites.

Turning the stove off, Adrien approached his eldest son's room, but instead of rapping the door, he yelled dramatically " _Oh no_! It's _ten thirty AM_! What am I supposed to do now?"

" _Ten thirty AM_?!" a panicky voice echoed inside, followed by a loud crash " _Oh no_! M. Leduc will _kill_ me! _I'm late_ , _I'm late_ , I'm…I'm..."

Adrien didn't hide his snickers when the door swung open, revealing a mop of dark hair with furious green eyes " _Papa, you liar_! It's just _six thirty_!"

"Good morning, my sleepy Kitten. Want some pancakes?"

.

.

.

Raising three kids alone wasn't easy for Adrien.

Aside from preventing typical sibling brawls, he had to learn how to give them his undivided attention _all_ at the same time.

"...and that's why Mme. Lavillant chose me to represent the class!"

"That sounds lame, Em," Louis commented, "What do you think, Papa?"

Adrien's fork hovered near his mouth. _Huh, what was the topic again?_

"Papa, are you listening?"

"Of course, my little Princess. You reported a bully from a different class, and your classmates praised you for your actions, that's why they nominated you as their Class President."

A triumphant huff told him that he guessed it correctly.

"What about this Saturday?" Louis probed.

"What's with Saturday?"

" _Papa_!"

"Of course, of course, my Kitten! How can we forget your fencing tournament!" Adrien chuckled unabashed when his son pouted indignantly "Papa and Hugo and Emma will gonna be there with a megaphone and a _huuuge_ banner that says ' _Excel and Power Pointe_!"

" _Papa_!"

"That's _parry_ -fect, Papa!"

" _Em_!"

"Don't be a sourpuss, Lou!" Emma replied, wiping her happy tears "It's best to _foil_ your enemy with puns!"

Louis couldn't help but slap his forehead then groaned inwardly when his father and his sister shared a fist bump.

The sound of the doorbell caught everyone's attention.

"I think that's Janice," said Emma as she stood up and kissed Adrien's cheek, followed by Louis who slipped his duffel bag on his shoulder.

"I don't want to be yelled again by M. Leduc," the boy said before his father could ask. "I'll try to be back for the picnic."

"Me too!" Emma added.

"If you say so…" Adrien trailed off when he saw Hugo's mess, then winced when he noticed how his clothes were smothered by milk and maple syrup.

"Gotta go now, Papa!" the two said in unison then looked at the picture frame of Marinette longingly with a smile, "See you later, Maman!"

"Don't forget to buy your Maman her favorite flowers!"

They answered him with a noncommittal hum.

"Those kids..." he shook his head with a wistful sigh, then stared at his wife's beautiful image "They really got your stubborn attitude, you know. And your tardiness."

"Is tardiness bad, Papa?"

"Very bad, Hugo," he replied, eyeing the maple syrup that was about to drip to their carpet "But not as bad as your _catastrophe_. Why don't you get Rubber Ducky for me so we can take a bath?"

" _Oui_!"

Hugo immediately hopped from his chair then padded towards the bathroom.

"I don't know about you, Mari, but I know for sure I don't eat like Hugo," he muttered audibly despite knowing that no one will give him a reply.

.

.

.

Being an ex-supermodel and a celebrity wasn't easy for Adrien.

He didn't want to use his fame when he took over Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie, but people would still identify him even though he hasn't been in the spotlight for years. His marital status wasn't helpful at rejecting his rabid fans either, in which he, later on, confirmed much to his mortification, that him being a ' _Daddy'_ was more appealing to the public than his ' _Eligible Bachelor'_ status years ago.

He had fired five staffs for incompetence and filed two police blotters of Harassment and Invasion of Privacy before he got Pierre, a laid off _pâtissier_ , and Jules who, at that time, was badly looking for a job. Unlike the others that he interviewed prior, they weren't intimidated by his or his wife's status, so he hired them on the spot.

It was a slow afternoon so Adrien decided to give his assistants a break. He also brought Hugo down to the bakery with a promise of a strawberry tart if he conducts himself properly, in which the young boy agreed, while he manned the cashier.

The interiors were slightly altered compared to what he recalled back when he was in _collège_ , with a bit of woodwork on the display shelves and pieces of furniture that weren't sturdy enough to handle the weight. The aroma of butter and vanilla were still permeating the air just like what he remembered, but with a slight whiff of cocoa coming from the tempered chocolate he was yet to be stored in the fridge.

Tom used to call him his _protégé_.

When his in-laws were still in Paris, he would handle the front while Sabine does the packaging and Tom on the baking. It was a routine that they find more convenient, though overwhelming at certain times, especially during peak season. But once the rush dwindles down, he would go back to the kitchen to learn more about the Dupain's way of bread.

Or according to his father in law, _the whey of bread_.

Under his tutelage, he learned more about baking techniques, decorating tips and some recipes that were foreign even to his wife. He was proud of how he barely made mistakes or accidents on his first attempts, and his recreations were always better than his previous students.

And that includes Marinette.

When his wife died and eventually inherited the bakery, he promised Tom and Sabine that he will preserve, as much as possible, all the furniture and fixtures as each piece in the building have sentimental values, but his in-laws only laughed at his mushiness.

 _"You can sell the bakery if you want,"_ his mother in law told him _"Marinette wouldn't mind."_

As if Adrien would let go of his wife's beloved home.

" _Bonjour_! How can I help?" the blond greeted when a lady entered the premise.

"I'd like to get five of your pain au chocolat, a box of macarons," she recited upon reaching the counter, then clicked her tongue as if trying to remember something "And...uh, what's your best seller here?"

He smiled toothily "Aside from our croissants that are very well known in this arrondissement, our chouquettes and petit fours are quite popular too. Our Spinach Quiches are in demand especially for young adults, and our brioche - "

"Uh, are you Adrien Agreste?"

Adrien smiled widely as he tried not to wince or show any signs of discomfort.

" _I knew it_! I immediately recognized you from my daughter's pull-out magazines! Oh, you have to meet her - she just divorced her second husband so she's pretty much available in the market! She's a very charming lady, and has a pleasing personality…"

 _This is the main reason why I preferred to stay behind the ovens_ , the blond sighed dismally as he bagged her orders.

"You're an _invalid_?!"

He barely listened to the lady's ramblings that he almost missed her reference to his _condition_.

"Got a problem with that, Madame?" he asked, slipping the fifth pain au chocolat into the pastry bag with a tong.

"Well, you can't walk _straight_ ," she pointed out bluntly "Can you even bake?"

"Rest assured Madame that all of the bread and confectioneries that you're seeing in this bakery are made by _me_." he flashed her his best customer service smile then punched her bill "That's €18.35 in total."

"Any special discounts?"

"We don't offer special discounts."

She was mumbling incoherently as she hands in the payment, but before she could accept her purchase, a tug on her sleeve caught her attention.

"Hey, old bag," said Hugo while sporting his best impassive look "Papa is not an invalid, _imbecile_."

" _Hugo_!"

" _W-why you_ …" All the blood in her face has been sucked out as she shrieked, then gave Adrien a deathly glare "This bakery is _horrible_! _Worst customer service ever_!"

"But Madame, I'm - "

"I will never, _ever_ , set foot on this atrocious place again and I will rate your business a one-star in Yelp!"

"Madame! I think you forgot your - "

**SLAM!**

"- pastries."

Adrien winced when the lady stormed outside the door and slammed it shut so hard he thought the glass would shatter on the impact.

After a few beats of silence, he hovered his gaze towards his sheepish son who flinched when their eyes met "Care to explain yourself, Hugo?"

"She called you an invalid," he muttered while worrying his lower lip. "And Maman told me that it's a bad word."

"And you think _imbecile_ isn't?"

Hugo shrugged nonchalantly "Google never said that it's a bad word."

The blond took a sharp intake of breath, then pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers "Hugo?"

" _Oui_ , Papa?"

"Just...go upstairs and fetch your things, okay? We're leaving now...for the picnic."

" _Oui_ , Papa," was his glum answer.

Adrien waited until his son was gone before he jerked his head towards his two snickering assistants.

"Who among you taught my son how to _cuss_?!"

"Not me, Boss," said Pierre with a scoff, followed by Jules who simply shook his head "Besides, kids are too smart nowadays."

"You mean, too smart to know how to access blocked sites."

He squeezed his eyes shut much to their amusement "I think I'm having another headache."

.

.

.

Being a widower wasn't easy for Adrien.

His wife has been a constant presence in his life - his first love, his partner in and out of the mask, his best friend...his soulmate.

He couldn't imagine his life without Marinette.

And now that she was gone -

" _Papa_!" Hugo's annoyed voice broke his reverie "Hurry up or the bus will leave us behind!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming...geez..." he chuckled, picking up their picnic basket "You know that Papa can't walk that fast anymore, remember?"

His youngest might be stubborn, but he was wise enough not to rush ahead like most kids at his age do in public. He was even considerate enough to stay still whenever they travel together, and not even hesitate to say ' _excuse me_ ', ' _please_ ' and ' _thank you_ ' on strangers who helped them along their short journey.

Louis was already waiting for them at their bus stop.

Taking the basket from his father's hand, he explained "M. Leduc allowed me to leave early when I told him about Maman's birthday," then added "Else I will boycott the competition and he'd lose his best fencer."

"You sure have a big ego, Lou."

"Bold of you to assume that I have a big ego," he countered with a sneer "Besides, where do you think I got that gene from?"

Adrien ruffled his eldest son's hair much to his displeasure.

They were about to approach the cemetery gates when they spotted Emma running towards them with a bouquet of pink and red roses.

"I thought I'm going to miss you, guys," she huffed, trying to catch her breath. "You have _no_ idea how many trips I've made just to find Maman's pink roses."

"And here I thought you went to Grasse to buy her flowers."

"Shut up, Lou."

"Hey, hey. Quit fighting, you two," Adrien admonished lightly "We're here to celebrate Maman's birthday, not to hold a wrestling match."

" _Oui_ , Papa."

As the four headed towards their destination, he listened to his kids random banters. Hugo would join in from time to time, sometimes he would ask them about certain words that they were using, and their interactions warmed his heart.

He couldn't help but see his wife's creativity in Emma, her bravery in Louis, and her wits in Hugo. And in their smiles, he could see the woman he knew and loved.

It's as if Marinette never left him alone -

"Papa?"

"Huh?" he blinked, confounded at their curious stares.

"You were spacing out, Papa," Louis added with apprehension "We've been calling your name several times but you're not responding."

"Are you okay, Papa?" asked Hugo.

" _Oui_ , my beloved munchkin," Adrien responded with a smile "I'm - "

Years of superheroing made his instinct reacted towards danger, that he immediately leapt and covered his three children with his body before they could hear the loud crash.

" _W - What was that_?!" Emma sputtered when the smoke began to disperse.

"I don't know…" her father muttered under his breath, pulling his kids up as he assessed their conditions "Are you three alright?"

They answered him with a nod.

"Okay, now I want you guys to stay here while I - "

" _Papa_!" Hugo pointed out a spot behind them "There's smoke coming from Maman's!"

"Wha - _Louis_! Come back here!" Adrien yelled when he saw his son rushed towards the grave, then choked when his daughter hastily followed " _Emma_! Why you…ugh."

_Why are my kids so ridiculously impulsive?_

"Didn't I tell you to stay…" he trailed off when the two stopped their tracks, and when he reached them, he immediately noticed a spotted figure sprawling on Marinette's grave.

It has been years since he last seen Ladybug in her pigtails.

She was sporting the same look back when they were _collège_ , with a onesie-styled red tight suit with black spots and a multi-functional yoyo clinging on her side. He recalled how she despised her first costume, and how she was jealous of his because of the pockets.

 _Now is not the time for reminiscing the past_ , he scolded himself as he approached the superheroine.

He barely registered the shock that marred on his children's face when he pressed his two fingers on Ladybug's neck, then sighed with great relief when he felt a steady pulse. He tried not to spill any tears when he cradled her gently and examined the scorching marks on her skin.

"Papa?" asked Louis who was also on the verge of tears "Is that...Is that Maman?"

Adrien shook his head, biting his quivering lip to keep his emotions at bay "I'm not sure, Kitten. I'm not so sure…"

 _But one thing for sure_ , he thought fervently, _that this Ladybug is none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

The girl he later on married and became Marinette Agreste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to [whimstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimstories/pseuds/whimstories) for beta-ing this!

" _Maman_!" wailed Hugo, reaching out for the unconscious heroine. But before he could touch her, his hand was grabbed immediately by Emma.

"No, Hugo…" she murmured as tears began to leak out from her bluebell eyes. She wasn't sure whether to let her younger brother go to hug Ladybug, or stop him before the reality could crush his hopes.

Emma knew about Hugo's sufferings when their Maman died, and now that she was back - not from the grave apparently - she wanted to make sure that her younger brother will not going to suffer from sleepless nights looking for their mother again.

"Maman!" the boy cried again, but this time he was flailing his arms wildly to escape from his sister's clutches. "Let me go, Em! That's Maman, right? _Maman! Maman_!"

"Hugo…please...please, stop..." Louis stepped in as he knelt down in front of his screaming brother then pulled him for a tight hug. "We...we don't…"

' _We don't know if that's our Maman or not'_ were the words he wanted to say but not in front of his youngest sibling.

"Papa?" Emma glanced at their father who was dead silent while staring at Ladybug's sleeping face. "That's...that's Maman, right?"

Unfortunately, Adrien remained unresponsive as his mind was bombarded by several questions.

_What is she doing here? How did she end up here? Was she hit by an Akuma?_

_Of course,_ he cursed mentally, _that's why she's here as Ladybug._

He tried to recall all the Akuma names and powers that could possibly transport her to the future, but so far, none came up. The nearest that he could think of was _Chronogirl_ , but he never time-traveled when he took the hit before. Though _Numéric_ was able to trap him to a different dimension twice, his power didn't teleport him to the future. Besides, he was good at keeping tabs on his partner's well-being.

_Unless she lied and kept the information all by herself._

_But why?_ He asked himself again, rattling his memory bank for some news clips or Ladyblog posts he might've missed. _We made an oath not to keep secrets to each other. We even made that promise before we got married._

_Why are you here, Marinette?_

"Papa?" Emma called his attention twice, and when she received no response, she decided to approach him. Her shoulder tap jolted him back to reality "Papa, are you okay?"

"Uh…" he sniffled, wiping his stray tears with the back of his hand. "I'm fine, munchkin."

Adrien's heart shattered at the sight of his kids, especially on Hugo who was mumbling ' _Maman'_ repeatedly under his breath. But before he could say something, a familiar beep from Ladybug's earrings caught their attention.

"W-we have to move out," he told them mournfully, balancing Ladybug's weight on his arms as he stood up. He was relieved that his leg therapy paid off.

"Are we going to the hospital, Papa?" Louis asked.

"No, my kitten," his father answered. "We're going home."

 _But first,_ he thought to himself as he eyed the remaining spots on the superheroine's earrings, _Ladybug must strip off her costume._

They didn't have a personal vehicle or a driver to call, and while he can hire an Uber or any service company with private cars, he didn't want to risk her detransforming in public. Not to mention some possible setbacks after she released her transformation.

He wasn't sure what caused her to travel to the future, and with the swollen bruise on her right temple and the noticeable burn marks that spattered on her skin, he knew from experience that her body absorbed the worst blow. Dropping her transformation by force might cause some undesirable reactions.

If she remained transformed, her Miraculous power can speed up her healing process.

That is if he knows how to extend her transformation.

Adrien led his children to an isolated part of the cemetery, just behind a big mausoleum surrounded by the bushes. With that loud explosion, he thought he might meet some bypassers or authorities along their way, but so far none of that happened.

They found a patio with a stone table and benches , which were luckily unoccupied, so he placed Ladybug gently on the table and used Louis' rolled overshirt to cushion her head.

Then the second beep sounded.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

Louis bit his quivering lips "Is...Is _she_ okay?"

 _She_.

Adrien might be oblivious as a person but not as a father towards his children. He had his fair share when he was raised by an indifferent father, and ever since then, he swore to himself not to be like Gabriel Agreste who decided to hide his wife behind his grieving son's knowledge.

That, as a son, he deserved to know his mother's state.

Adrien couldn't deny the heavy tension in the air, and after giving a second thought, he croaked "I - I'm not sure, my kittens, if...if _Maman_ is okay or not."

His answer turned on their waterworks, and this time, the kids didn't hold themselves back from moving closer to Ladybug but careful enough not to touch her bruised body.

"Why is Maman so young?" Emma asked. "And why is she wounded?"

"That's Tikki in her earrings, right?" Louis added just in time with the third beep.

Adrien simply shook his head as he mustered all of his strength to keep his emotions at bay. "We'll know after the timer ends."

"Maman will be here forever right?" Hugo sniffed, his stubby hand caressing the tips of Ladybug's hair. "Maman is not gonna leave us again, right?"

That question alone drove a lance to Adrien's heart.

The last spot on Ladybug's earrings blinked, followed by a flash of pink lights that enveloped her body, dissolving her red spandex costume and replacing it with a familiar pink capri pants, a white shirt and a dark gray blazer, and when her spotted mask disappeared from her face, Adrien couldn't help himself but weep.

" _Oh, Princess…_ " he choked, burying his head between the crook of her neck as fresh batches of tears welled on his green eyes. " _My Lady…Mari..._ "

There was a faint electronic burnt smell on her skin mixed with a citrus perfume he remembered she always used when they were in lycée. Her clothes were not tattered, though there was a smear of chocolate on her sleeve, which told him that she was either eating something with chocolate fillings or having a bakery mishap before the akuma attack.

His kids were sobbing uncontrollably as they huddled near him, yet despite those loud cries, a familiar grunt made him sit bolt up straight.

There on his side was a red kwami squinting and trying to move around.

"Marinette…" the kwami moaned, "Are you al-"

" _Tikki_!" Hugo exclaimed as he scooped her hastily, which caught her off guard "I miss you!"

Her blue eyes blinked rapidly at the sudden change of scenery, only to round like saucers when she saw Adrien's adult state.

"Long time no see, Tikki," the blond greeted with a smile. "And welcome to the future."

.

.

.

There was nothing more awkward than riding a taxi with three sniffling kids, an undisclosed quantic god, and a battered time-traveler wife sleeping on her future husband's lap.

Adrien had to hide how he squirmed in his seat every time the driver checked his side mirror with an inquisitive gaze. He even caught him eyeing his communicator, which only increased his anxiety and fear that he might report an ' _unusual passenger_ ' without him knowing and either end them cornered by a police car or him being raided in his home for interrogations.

The blond might be able to justify their red blotched eyes since they came from a cemetery, but not the visible injuries from the girl without revealing her identity.

So he uttered, "She fell from a tree," off-handedly, believing that the driver would buy his lie.

Thankfully, he didn't pry further or engage in a conversation. He just remained silent yet apprehensive all throughout their ride until they reached their destination.

"You better have her checked for fractures," he told him cooly then left before the blond could give him an answer.

It was pretty late and beyond the bakery's operating hours, so Adrien wasn't surprised when his assistants left the premise with a _Closed_ sign flipped on the glass door. He was relieved that no one was snooping around when they entered the house as he wasn't sure how to handle an onslaught of questions, especially his neighbors, about his dead wife's younger form.

His kids were milling around him as he deposited Marinette to the master's bed. He knew they wanted to be helpful, so he decided to give them a specific task - Emma on preparing the hot water and towels while Louis on looking for medicines and some burn ointments.

And Hugo?

"Why don't you look for delicious cookies for Tikki?"

"Even the super delicious ultra chocolate-y ones?" he asked with bluebell eyes brimming with excitement.

"Even the super delicious ultra chocolate-y ones," his father chuckled.

" _Oui_!" the boy answered, placing the red kwami gently on the duvet then patted her head much to her amusement "Be a good girl, Tikki, and don't move there until Papa says so!"

"He called me a good girl," Tikki commented as Hugo padded outside the room.

"You've always been a good girl, Tik."

"His enthusiasm reminds me of Marinette. He even looks like Marinette."

"Sometimes it blows my mind how similar they were," Adrien muttered then averted his gaze towards the kwami's blue orbs.

"I'm sorry, Adrien," the kwami bowed apologetically "I don't think I can even imagine the pain and hardships you've faced, not to mention raising your kids alone."

He shook his head. "It's okay, Tikki. We've survived and moved on."

"Your kids are wonderful, Adrien."

"They're a trooper, Tikki. They've been raised well. She raised them well."

"You _both_ raised them well," she corrected, then pawed the golden surface of his wedding ring "You've sacrificed a lot - not only for your family but also for the people in Paris."

"What happened Tikki?" the blond asked, "Why did Marinette end up here?"

"I'm not really sure, Adrien. You know that kwamis are not aware of the happenings around our holders when they're transformed, right?" He nodded briskly at her words. "The last thing I remembered was Marinette calling her transformation after receiving an akuma alert. She had to excuse herself to use the bathroom - "

"Wait, what do you mean by ' _excuse herself to use the bathroom_ '?" he interjected, "Was she at school during the attack?"

"Well, yeah. Few weeks after the start of the autumn term."

 _So that falls probably around October...and today's month is July._ Adrien thought solemnly, _Maybe the akuma that hit her has a different approach towards time traveling?_

"Any idea about the akuma's powers? How about the name?"

Tikki simply shook her head.

"Do you think we can call Master Fu?" the kwami proposed. "I know this is the future, but I presume the Guardian is well, and I'm sure he can cure Marinette and...Adrien?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Tik," the blond sighed glumly. "But Master Fu is long gone."

She gasped. "Bu-but how about the Miraculous? W-who's taking care - "

"Master Fu took it," was his answer much to the red kwami's shock.

"Tha - that can't be…"

"A few years ago, a decade after we defeated Mayura and Papillion, Master Fu sacrificed his life to bring the Miracle Box to the Old Temple - including the ladybug and black cat Miraculous," said Adrien morosely. "To be destroyed there."

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out in [Tumblr](http://chimpukampu.tumblr.com) (￣ε￣＠)


End file.
